The third generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) represents a major advance in cellular technology. LTE is designed to meet carrier needs for high-speed data and media transport as well as high-capacity voice support well into the next decade. LTE is well positioned to meet the requirements of next-generation mobile networks. It will enable operators to offer high performance, mass-market mobile broadband services, through a combination of high bit-rates and system throughput (in both the uplink and downlink) with low latency.
However, service outages in the LTE network are particularly difficult to detect and require considerable manual effort for compensation. Temporary outages are difficult to resolve within a short time frame potentially causing the affected area to be out of service coverage.